


Ice Pick Sketches

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Graphic Description, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t just visit someone you barely know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Pick Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



Her name is Zoe Gillian Luther, born Zoe Cornell. She went to uni in Leeds, where she met John. She specializes in humanitarian law at the law firm of Ford & Vargas. She’s John Luther’s estranged wife. For some reason she looks like that Suzie Costello character from _Torchwood_. I think I’ll visit her at work soon. But first I need to think. You can’t just visit someone you barely know.

* * *

An ice pick is more versatile than it looks. It’s a weapon that allows someone to have an intimate relationship with their victim, no matter how fleeting that relationship is. You have to get in close to your victim to kill them; you can witness the fear on their face upfront and personal, unlike a gun. This probably explains why I shot my parents and my dog to death. I had no real relationship with them. Yes, even the dog.

You can murder someone in various ways with an ice pick. It can go through the heart and transfix someone, but the murder may not happen immediately. It can go through the tear duct of someone’s eye and cause a very bloody and fatal lobotomy. Or it can go through the ear and pierce the brain.

You can also chip pieces of ice apart with an ice pick, but I find that usage of an ice pick boring. There _is_ a reason why ice cube trays exist.

* * *

I like my hair. It’s what makes me...me. But my hair, especially its colour, can make me easy to recognize. The last thing I need is Zoe telling her husband about a red-haired woman that tried to kill her as she’s leaving work. I’ll wear a short brown haired wig—it matches the colour of my eyebrows, at least. And I’ll try not to wear something John can recognize.

* * *

John’s already inside Ford & Vargas. He’s probably on his way up to see Zoe. Knowing him, he’s going to abuse his police powers to see her alone. The two’ll be involved in a fight in her office. I assume the fight will have a lot of yelling. Maybe some tears. Then he’ll leave. I’m not sure when he’s leaving. My plan’s dependant on when Zoe leaves Ford & Vargas. It’s much harder to attempt to scare someone under the veil of darkness than in broad light. I don’t want to injure myself.

* * *

It’s highly unusual to see a building in London with a see-through lift, but Ford & Vargas has one. Zoe is coming down it right now. Black hair, black trench coat, black skirt—without the black tights and the high heels, she really does look like Suzie Costello, only older. _Déjà vu,_ I guess. At least I know Zoe isn’t going to fight back the way Suzie would.

She’s walking towards me right now. It’s showtime.


End file.
